The Lass from the Low Country- Downton Abbey
by Grace5SOS14
Summary: Elizabeth Evans is Robert Crawley's first cousin, once removed. Robert's cousin, his youngest aunt's daughter on his father's side, married an American and had Elizabeth. Elizabeth's parents have died in a tragic accident. As a result, Robert and Cora, her godparents, raised her at Downton Abbey. Now here she is, same age as Mary, and falling in love with Robert's new heir. [MCxOC]
1. Chapter One

**_Elizabeth - April, 1912_**

The first thing I notice when I wake, is that something terrible has happened. Ignoring it and partly trying to understand it, I get out of bed and head over to my window. The light is peeking through the curtains, so it must be daylight, and I pull them open. I squint my eyes to adjust to the sudden change, and notice that the paperboy riding past. I ring the bell to tell the maids that I am awake.

A few minutes later, after I'd picked out a simple dress for the day, Gwen, the maid that helps me, since Anna helps Mary, walks in while I'm washing my face.

"Good morning, miss." Gwen greets me while I pat off the water with a towel.

I smile and hang up the towel. "Good morning, Gwen. How are you?" I always take note to ask the staff how they're doing.

"Very well, miss. Thank you." Gwen takes the dress of the hanger, which I've laid on the bed, and undoes the buttons at the back.

I step behind my changing screen and get into my crinoline, and walk back out so Gwen can lace up my corset.

My dress is a nice light gray color, which is my favorites, even though it's dull, and made of silky fabric and lace. A pair of shoes are picked to match, and Gwen helps me with my jewelry. I handle the pretty earrings, and Gwen the pearl necklace.

My hair is rolled back into a simple bun and some strands are pulled loose. After a few dabs of rose scent, and some make up, I head downstairs for breakfast. My cousin, Lord Grantham, is dishing up some breakfast already. Mary, Edith, and Sybil aren't down yet, but Sybil will be soon. It's always the same. Cousin Robert, me, Edith and Mary, and finally Sybil, all about five to ten minutes apart, some closer than others. Cousin Cora has her breakfast in bed.

"Good morning, Robert." I kiss my cousin's cheek while he reads the newspaper.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. How are you this morning?" Robert puts a piece of toast on his plate.

I grab a plate and dish up some food, just the way I like it. "Well, thank you. What about yourself?"

"Just the same. Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" I butter some toast.

"I am very sorry to say it, but the _Titanic _has sunk. Hit an iceberg. Over one thousand of the bodies have been found, and many more people are missing." Robert has has no doubt heard it from the servants, who read it from the newspaper. He turns to Mr. Carson, the butler. "Is it true what they're saying?"

"I'm believe so, my lord."

Robert sighs. "I'm afraid we'll know some people on it. I don't suppose there are any lists of survivors yet?"

"I understand most of the ladies were taken off in time."

I face Carson. "You mean the ladies in first class?"

Carson nods grimly. Those poor people.

"God help the poor devils below decks." Robert read my mind. He takes his breakfast to the table and puts the napkin in his lap as he sits down. "On their way to better life. What a tragedy."

Robert opens the newspaper to see a picture of the _Titanic_. Mary and Edith come in and read over his shoulder.

"When Anna told me, I thought she must've dreamt it." Edith starts to dish up some food.

Mary picks up a plate. "Do we know anyone on board?"

"Your mother knows the Asters. At least, she knows him. We dined with Lady Rothfuss last month. There are bound to be others." Robert answers.

I speak up. "I thought it was supposed to be unsinkable."

"Every mountain is unclimbable until someone climbs it, so every ship is unsinkable until it sinks." Robert says. Very true. Extremely true.

I hear Thomas outside the door. "My lady." He must be talking to Sybil.

Sybil enters the room. "Good morning, Papa."

"Morning." He notices the envelope in her hand. "What's that?"

"Just arrived. Telegram."

Robert opens the telegram and reads. We all stare at him, waiting for whatever news has come. But, Robert doesn't tell us. He simply gets up from the table and exits the room without a word.

It must be serious.

The three of us left look at each other. "What do you suppose happened?" I ask before taking a bite of toast.

Mary shovels some eggs onto her fork. "I don't know or really care. Something with money or a dead relative."

"That's very inconsiderate. If Papa cares so much that he leaves the breakfast table, you would probably care as

The rest of our breakfast is eaten in silence. Afterwards, when we are sitting in the drawing room, Robert walks in and pulls Mary into the library. When she returns with Robert, they sit down, Robert looking more stricken than Mary.

"My cousin James and his son, Patrick were on board the Titanic when it sunk. Their bodies have not been found, but they have not been claimed dead at the moment." Robert tells us.

My hand flies to my mouth. James and Patrick weren't supposed to go to America until May. What were they doing on the Titanic now? I look over to Edith. She had fallen in love with Patrick when they were here a few months ago.

Edith's eyes are glassy with fresh tears, and my own are the same. Patrick was a good friend of mine. James was always kind to me.

I am from America, and Americans aren't always that welcome here, because of the Revolutionary and the War of 1812. Cora basically raised me, because she felt close to me, because of my father, so I grew up speaking with an American accent. Robert's father's youngest sister, the baby of the family, had a daughter that married an American named Elijah Evans. Victoria and Elijah, my parents, stayed in America, until I was born.

Somewhere in the hospital, right after I was born, a room had caught fire. The fire spread and eventually came to our room. My father gave me to a nurse, who ran out of the hospital to safety. My parents didn't make it out. Their bodies weren't found.

A while before luncheon, Robert leaves to go on a walk with Cora down the lane. The other girls leave to go help Anna sort out their black, and partly just to do as they wish. I probably should go help Gwen sort out my black, as she is most likely doing. But, I decide to stay in the drawing room to read one of the books Robert has given me two years ago. Robert bought a whole set of books that would appeal to young adults, just to please me. He didn't want to bore me with all the history and political books. But I really don't mind. I think they're sort of fascinating.

The Scarlett Letter, by Nathaniel Hawthorne, which is what I'm reading at the moment, is one of my favorites. I was told once, that I had a distant relation to him through my father's side. His family comes from England, but moved to America long ago.

Suddenly, the door opens. Carson comes in. "The Dowager Countess." He announces.

My great aunt Violet enters the room, wearing black, as I should be right now. She turns toward Carson. "Could you get Her Ladyship for me?"

"Of course, my lady." Carson leaves.

I lay my book open on my lap. "Hello, aunt Violet. Is there a reason you have come?"

"Of course there is a reason."

I raise my eyebrows in questioning.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you."

I sigh. "If it's about James and Patrick, then we already know."

Cora enters the room, greeting aunt Violet. "Have you heard about James and Patrick?"

Violet speaks as I begin to read my book again. "Of course I've heard. Why else would I be here?"

"Robert didn't want you to read about it in a newspaper and be upset." Cora stands closer to me now.

"He flatters me. I'm tougher than I look." Violet says.

I sit up. This might be a bit uncomfortable, with me being here. "I feel like I'm being a third wheel. Should I leave?"

Cora places her hand on my shoulder. "No, you're fine, dear. No doubt you'll hear it later."

I read again.

Cora removes her hand from my shoulder as Violet speaks again. "I'm very sorry about poor Patrick, of course. He was a nice boy."

"We were all so fond of him." Cora says.

It's nice that Violet doesn't have a rude comment to say. And very uncommon.

"But I never cared for James. He was too like his mother and a nastier woman never drew breath." Ah, there it is. Good, old aunt Violet.

Cora smiles. "Will you stay for some luncheon?"

"Thank you."

Cora heads for the door. "I'll let Carson know."

"I've already told him. Shall we sit down?" Violet motions toward the couch, as I am on the chair.

The two of them sit on the couch. "Do you know the new heir?" Violet asks.

"Only that there is one." Cora answers.

My ears have perked up when the word 'heir' was spoken. "New heir?" I ask, placing my book open on my lap.

"Yes. He's Robert's third cousin, once removed. I have never, well, to my knowledge, set eyes on him." Violet answers my question, then adds more about him.

"Of course, if your late husband hadn't forced me to sign that absurd act of legal theft-" Cora starts to bring up her inheritance money.

Violet interrupts her. "My dear, I didn't come here to fight. Lord Grantham wanted to protect the estate. It never occurred to him that you wouldn't have a son."

"Well, I didn't." Cora snaps back.

"No...you did not. But when Patrick had married Mary, and your grandson been hailed as master, honor would have been satisfied. Unfortunately, now..." Violet just trails off.

Cora seems annoyed. "Now a complete unknown has the right to pocket my money, along with the rest of the swag." The wheels in my head spin.

I speak up. "If I may, the problem is, saving your dowry would break up the estate. It would be the ruin of everything Robert's given his life to."

Cora looks at me. "And he knows this?"

Violet huffs. "Well, if he doesn't, he will."

"Then there's no answer." Cora sighs.

I close my book and set it on my lap. "Yes, there is, and it's a simple one. The entail must be smashed in its entirety." I say.

I prepare to continue on, but Violet speaks instead. "And Mary recognized as heiress of all."

"There's nothing we can do about the title." Cora says.

"No. She can't have the title. But she can have your money. And the estate. I didn't run Downton for thirty years to see it go lock, stock, and barrel to a stranger from God knows where." Violet shifts in her seat.

Cora smiles faintly. "Are we to be friends, then?"

"We are allies, my dear, which can be a good deal more effective." Violet stands, and walks toward the door.

Cora and I stand as well, follow her out the door. Cora walks next to me and places a hand on my arm. "Where did you get so smart, coming up with those ideas?"

I smile. "I read."

"With that, we all should read more. The world would probably be smarter than it is today." Cora removes her hand.

I smile. "Yes, probably." I move my book from one hand to another. "I'm going to go put this in my room. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Alright, dear." Cora kisses my cheek before hurrying to walk next to Violet.

I head up the stairs, and walk to my room, which is by Mary's. The book goes on my bookshelf, which consists of about a hundred books. Robert and some of the servants have given them to me as birthday and Christmas presents over the years.

Instead of heading straight back down the stairs for luncheon, I sit at my vanity and stare at myself in the mirror. All this talk about titles, money, estates, and heirs makes me feel like I don't belong. I am partly English, but my soul is American. If only I could go back to the place I don't remember.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Elizabeth - A week later**_

All of us women walk out of the church dabbing our eyes with our handkerchiefs. All except Mary, that is. I know she's sad, but she doesn't want to make a fuss or appear weak to anyone. Being weak is her weakness.

The black skirt of my dress rustles against my legs, my coat doing nothing to stop the noise. This was the nicest black dress I own, and it makes noise something terrible.

Up ahead of the four of us girls walking together, Robert is talking with George Murray, the family's lawyer. "Well, we've given them a memorial in London, and a memorial here." Robert says as they begin to walk toward the street and away from the church.

"I prefer memorials to funerals, they're less dispiriting." Murray comments.

"We could hardly have held a funeral without the bodies."

"I gather they're putting up a stone to mark those bodies were never found. In fact, I hear the Canadians are making quite a thing of the _Titanic_ cemetery." Murray brings up the 'unsinkable' ship that we all want to forget about. "I'm surprised at the number they found. You'd think the sea would've taken more of them."

Robert dismisses the topic. "So, Murray, what have you to tell me about the lucky Mr. Crawley? Nothing too terrible, I hope."

Murray only chuckles. "I've only made a few inquiries, but no, there's, er, not much to alarm you. Matthew Crawley is a solicitor based in Manchester."

_Matthew Crawley._

"Manchester?" Robert questions.

"His special field is company law. His mother is alive, and he lives with her, his father obviously is not; he was a doctor." Murray sounds a tad bit horrified.

"I know. It does seem odd that my third cousin should be a doctor."

"There are worse professions." I agree. But being a doctor isn't something to look down upon.

"Indeed." It seems like cousin Robert agrees as well.

Instead of listening on to the conversation they're having, I turn my thoughts to the new heir.

_Matthew Crawley._

I've heard the name 'Crawley' my whole life, my grandmother was a Crawley, until she married Samuel Carmichael, a wealthy Earl. Then, my mother was half Crawley.

But hearing the name 'Matthew Crawley' gets to my nerves and senses. It gives me shivers every time I think about it.

As we walk up the drive to the house, Robert and Murray's conversation catches my ears.

"We ought to talk about the business of the entail. As you know, on your death, the heir to the title inherits everything except for the sums set aside for your daughters and your widow." Murray says.

"Yes?" Robert questions.

"Owing to the terms of her settlement, this will include the bulk of your wife's fortune."

Robert sighs. "It had been out sole topic of conversation since the day the ship went down."

"Of course, it must seem horribly unjust to Lady Grantham, but that is how the law stands."

"Is there really no way to detach her money from the estate? Even to me it seems absurd." Robert says.

"Your father tied the knots pretty tight; I'd say it's unbreakable." Murray answers my cousin's question.

"I see." Simply stated.

Edith, who stands next to Sybil, who is next to me, weeps into her handkerchief.

Mary seems annoyed by it. "Really, Edith, do you have to put on such an exhibition?"

I take Mary's arm in mine. "She's not."

"I was supposed to be engaged to him, for heaven's sake, not you, and I can control myself." Mary says to Edith.

Edith looks at Mary with hate. "Then you should be ashamed."

As we near the house, I begin to feel tired. I'll stay for luncheon, but go back upstairs for a nap before dinner. Cora greets the mourning party at the door, then turns to Murray. "Mr. Murray, how lovely to see you. Do come in."

"You're very kind, Lady Grantham, but I must get back to London." Murray kindly declined the offer.

Cora looks stricken, almost. "But you'll stay for luncheon?"

Murray doesn't hesitate. "Thank you, but no. I'll eat on the train. In fact, if you'd be so good as to ask for the motor to be brought 'round?" He declined again.

Robert nods his head, and gives a little "Mm," before turning to Carson, who nods his head as well.

Cora speaks to Murray again. "But didn't you want the afternoon to talk things through?"

"I think we've said everything we have to say, haven't we, my lord?" Murray says.

Robert nods. "Oh, for the time being, yes. Thank you, Murray. You've given me a good deal to think about."

Murray turns to leave as the car pulls up, and Mary leads us towards the house, me being right behind her.

Cora stops us both. "Mary, Elizabeth, try to get everyone into the dining room." She stops Edith. "Edith, make sure old Lord Minturn sits down."

As we head off to the dining room for luncheon, I become even more tired.

After luncheon, which consisted of a whole lot of food, I begin to walk back up to my bedroom. I ring the bell beside my bed, and start to remove my jewelry. My earrings are put on the little tray on the vanity, and the necklace in another. I have removed my gloves and shoes when Gwen enters.

"Hello, miss. How was the funeral?" Gwen asks as she starts to help me with my dress.

I sigh. "Very nice, but you can hardly call it a funeral without the bodies."

"Agreed."

Gwen helps me dress into my nightgown. She puts my hair into a simple braid down my back, and I climb into bed.

"Wake me a little while before the gong, please, Gwen."

Gwen nods. "Very well, Miss Elizabeth."

My eyes close, and time, I don't dream of sinking into icy water, which is the dream I've had ever since the Titanic sunk. I dream of Matthew Crawley. I don't recall ever meeting him before. Or seeing him for that matter. But I dream of him. Oh, I do dream of him.

* * *

I'm awakened by the sound of my door opening. Gwen enters the room and I slip out of bed, shivering at the impact of cool air. My feet are put into my slippers, and I pull on a robe.

"Is it too chilly, Miss Elizabeth?" Gwen asks me, opening up my wardrobe and pulling out the evening gowns for mourning. I only have a few, but they'll do.

I rub my arms, trying to get them warm. "Just a bit, yes."

"I'll put more wood into the fire." Gwen starts to head toward my fireplace.

I hold up a hand to stop her. "I'll do it. I'll go with the rhinestones and the sheer material."

"Alright. We'll dress near the fire, so you're warm." Gwen takes the dress of the hanger and starts to prepare.

The dressing gong rings as I add more wood into the fire. I change into my proper undergarments, and Gwen laces up my corset. I get into the dress and sit at my vanity so Gwen can do my hair.

I pick out some jewelry to wear. Just a simple necklace and earrings. I'm not too keen on bracelets and rings and such.

After I'm properly dressed, I walk over to Mary's room, where Anna is doing Mary's hair.

"Perhaps she misunderstood." Anna tells Mary.

"No, it was quite plain. O'Brien told her Bates can't do the job properly. Why was he taken on?" Mary asks.

"Oh, he was Lord Grantham's batman when he was fighting the Boers." Anna answers.

I sit next to Sybil on the bed.

"I know that, but even so." Mary notices me. "Hello, Liz."

I say hello, and Sybil continues the conversation. "Well, I think it's romantic."

"I don't." Mary says. "How can a valet do his work if he's lame?"

Anna smiles. "He's not very lame." She finishes Mary's hair. "There. Anything else before I go down?"

"No, that's it. Thank you." Mary stands and looks at herself in the full mirror as Anna leaves. "Oh, I hate black."

"It's not for long. Mama says we can go into half-mourning next month and back to colors by September." Sybil says.

"It still seems a lot for a cousin." Mary pulls on her gloves.

Edith snaps out the daze she's been in the entire time I've been here. "But not a fiance."

Mary looks at her sister. "He wasn't really a fiance."

"No? I thought that was what you call a man you're going to marry."

"I was only going to marry him if nothing better turned up."

I gasp. "Mary!"

"What a horrid thing to say!" Sybil continues.

"Don't you two worry, Edith would've taken him, wouldn't you?" Mary raises an eyebrow.

Edith smiles faintly. "Yes, I'd have taken him. If you had given me the chance, I'd have taken him like a shot." Edith returns to her daze.

We leave to finish the last things of dressing, but Mary stays inside of her room, even though she's finished. I return to my room to put on some more scent, and then I return back to Mary's room to see if she's ready to go down.

I poke my head into the door. "I'm going down. Coming?"

Mary fiddles with some jewelry on the tray sitting on her dressing table. "In a moment. You go."

I give a little sigh and walk in, closing the door. "I know you're sad about Patrick. Whatever you say, I know it."

Mary gives me a little smile and sets a ring back down. "You're a darling, Liz. But you see, I'm not as sad as I should be. And that's what makes me sad."

I smile and bend down to hug her. "Let's go down, shall we?"

Mary's smile grows as she stands. "You really are a dear. I can trust you with any secret can't I?"

I smile. "Always. And I can say the same. Even if it might ruin my life."

"And I can also keep that secret."

Together, we walk out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the drawing room. We meet up with the other women, and overhear aunt Violet and cousin Robert arguing about something.

"What do you think? I've given my life to Downton. I was born here, and I hope to die here. I claim no career beyond the nurture of this house and the estate. It is my third parent and my fourth child, not counting Elizabeth. Do I care about it? Yes, I do care!" Robert shouts. My name was mentioned.

Cora enters the room. "I hope I don't hear sounds of a disagreement."

Violet looks slightly confused. "What? Is that what they call discussion in New York?"

I smile. Mary walks closer. "Well, I'm glad you're fighting. I'm glad somebody's putting up a fight."

Sybil looks concerned. "You're not really fighting Granny, are you, Papa?"

"Your grandmother merely wishes to do the right thing. And so do I." Robert answers.

Carson enters the room. "Dinner is served, my lady." We all exit the drawing room and head to the dining room.

* * *

Almost a month has passed, and soon we will all go into half-mourning. Cora and I were invited to the Dower House for tea with aunt Violet. We were the only ones knowing about Mary's inheritance plan, the one just between the three of us.

When we were all seated, and the tea was on it's way, Violet holds the letter that was sent to Robert and Cora. "So, the young Duke of Crowborough is asking himself to stay."

"We know why?" I ask, hinting that we already know.

"You hope you know why. That is not all the same. You realize the duke thinks Mary's prospects have altered?" Violet asks.

"I suppose so." Cora answers.

"There's no suppose about it. Of course, this is exactly the sort of opportunity that will come to Mary is we can only get things settled in her favor." Violet says. "Is Robert coming 'round?"

"Not yet. To him, the risk is we succeed in saving my money, but not the estate. He feels he'd be betraying his duty to Downton were lost because of him." Cora says.

Violet grips her cane. "Well, I'm going to write to Murray."

I sigh. "He won't say anything different."

"Well, we have to start somewhere. Our duty is to Mary. Well, give him a date for when Mary's out of mourning." Violet hands Cora the letter. "No one wants to kiss a girl in black."


	3. Chapter Three

_**Elizabeth - September 1912**_

We are all officially out of mourning. The black was starting to get to my head.

Sybil, Edith, and I are all in Mary's bedroom, helping her get dressed and ready for the Duke of Crowborough. He hopefully is going to propose to Mary. I think he should. Mary would be a wonderful wife. An man would be lucky to have her.

Mary and I stand in front of the mirror. Mary smiles as I put a white flower into her hair. Edith looks quite annoyed. "Oh, do stop admiring yourself. He's not marrying you for your looks. That's if he wants to marry you at all."

Mary continue to smile. "He will."

"You look beautiful." I compliment my cousin.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, darling." Mary places a hand on my arm.

The door opens, and Cora's head pops in. "We should go down. They'll be back from the station at any moment."

We all start to file out. I hear Cora's voice behind me. "Let's not gild the lily, dear." I turn, to see her take the flower out and throw it onto the chair. "And Mary, try to look surprised."

We head down the stairs, one by one, and just exit the house when the car is pulling up. William, the second footman, goes over and opens the door for the Duke and Robert.

"Welcome to Downton." Robert says to the Duke. The Duke looks up at the house as Mrs. Hughes and the housemaids curtsy, and the men bow their heads.

"Lady Grantham, this is so kind of you." The Duke holds out a hand to shake with Cora.

"Not at all, Duke. I'm delighted you could spare the time. You know my daughter, Mary, of course." Cora presents her daughter.

"Of course, Lady Mary." They shake hands.

"And Edith, but I don't believe you've met my youngest, Sybil, or his Lordship's cousin, Miss Elizabeth."

"Ah, Lady Sybil." They shake hands as well. The Duke turns to me. "_Miss_ Elizabeth? Why not 'Lady'?

I shake his hand gingerly and give a small curtsy. "My mother married an American named Evans, Your Grace. They died shortly after I was born, and I was raised here by Lord and Lady Grantham."

Robert places his hand on my back. "My cousin would be very proud that her daughter has grown up a lady."

Cora steps forward. "Come on in, you must be worn out." We start to head in, but the Duke stops us.

"Oh, Lady Grantham, I have a confession to make, which I hope won't cause too much bother. My man was taken ill just as I was leaving, so..." The Duke trails off, hinting that a footman will need to help him.

"Oh, well, that won't be a problem, will it Carson?" Robert asks.

"Certainly not. I shall look after His Grace myself." Carson nods.

The Duke answers quite quickly. "Oh, no, I wouldn't dream of being such a nuisance, surely a footman..." He looks to Thomas. "I remember this man. Didn't you serve me when I dined with Lady Grantham in London?"

Thomas nods. "I did, Your Grace."

"Ah, there we are. We shall do very well together, won't we...?" The Duke trails off, not knowing Thomas's name.

"Thomas, Your Grace."

"...Thomas."

Cora gives an awkward smile. "Good." We start to head inside. "I hope you had a pleasant journey." I'm the last one to enter, since I'm not of high rank, and that causes me to see Miss O'Brien kick Bate's cane out from under him, and he falls. The others turn around to see him on the ground.

"Bates, are you all right?" Robert asks his valet.

"Perfectly, my lord. I apologize."

We continue inside, and the door closes.

* * *

After luncheon, Cora and I sit in the drawing room. I'm reading again, and Cora is embroidering a quilt, or a cloth of some sort. My trousseau is already sewn and packed. Mary is finished also, and Edith almost done. Sybil is about halfway finished.

Robert enters the room through the double doors.

"Mary's settling him in." Cora says, not looking up from her work.

"Cora, don't let Mary make a fool of herself. Elizabeth, you watch her too. By the way, I'll be going up to London next week." Robert says, and I nod.

"Do you want to open the house?" Cora asks.

"No, no, I'll just take Bates and stay at a club. I won't be more than a day or two."

Cora is silent. "I see. Are things...progressing?"

"What 'things'?"

"Oomph." Cora grunts.

"It's just a regimental dinner."

Cora changes the subject. "It's a pity Bates spoiled the arrival this afternoon."

I think about putting my opinion in. "He didn't spoil anything. He fell over." Robert says, sitting down.

"So undignified. Carson hates that kind of thing."

"I don't care what Carson thinks." Robert says just as Carson walks in.

Carson clears his throat. "A message from the Dowager Countess, milady. She says she won't come to tea, but she'll join you for dinner."

Cora gives Robert a slightly exasperated look.

Robert speaks. "Oh, Carson, I hope you weren't embarrassed this afternoon. I can assure you the Duke very much appreciated his welcome."

"I'm glad."

"Is Bates all right?" I ask.

"I think so, miss."

Cora looks up. "Must be so difficult for you all the same."

Carson looks at the floor and raises his eyebrows before leaving without a word.

Robert looks to Cora, who stares at him. "Don't stare."

* * *

At dinner, I sit next to the Duke and Robert. Mary sits on the Duke's other side. As we eat, we chat a little, until everyone joins into one giant group conversation.

"I'm afraid we're rather a female party tonight, Duke, but you know what it's like trying to balance numbers in the country. A single man outranks the Holy Grail." Cora says, making conversation.

"No, I'm ter-" The Duke places his napkin to his mouth. "-I'm terrible flattered to be dining en famille."

Edith speaks up. "What were you and Mary doing in the attics this afternoon?" Being nosy, as usual, Edith is.

"I expect Mary was just showing the duke the house, weren't you?" I stand up for Mary.

"Are you a student of architechture?" Violet asks the Duke.

"Mm, absolutely."

"Then I do hope you'll come and inspect my little cottage. It was designed by Rein..." Violet trails off.

"Ah."

"...for the first earl's sister."

Robert finally has caught up with the conversation. "The attics?"

"Yes. Mary took the duke up to the attics." Edith confirms.

"Whatever for?" Robert asks.

Cora asks a question as well. "Why was this, dear?"

"We were just looking around." Mary says.

"Looking around? What is there to look at but the servants' rooms? What was the real reason?" I do wish Edith would stop being nosy. I look around and notice that Thomas has been interested by the conversation.

"Don't be such a chatterbox, Edith." I say, trying to hush her in a polite tone.

Cora sighs. "I think we'll go though." She politely stopped all talk.

Edith still tries to continue. "I still don't understand-

Mary cuts off her sister. "Will you hold your tongue?"

I stand, the chair being pulled away from me by William. The men rise as the women exit in order of age. Violet, Cora, Mary, me, Edith, and Sybil is the way it's done.

* * *

After chatting in the drawing room drinking wine for a while, Mary and I stand behind a column, waiting for the Duke, so Mary can speak to him about marriage, if it comes to that. I believe she's falling in love with him.

The duke walks out of the dining room, and lights a candle by the stairs. Mary takes a step forward. "Well, aren't you coming into the drawing room?"

"I'm-I'm tired. I-I think I'll just slip away. Please make my excuses." The duke says to her.

"I'm afraid I've worn you out. Tomorrow we can just-" Mary is cut off.

"I'm leaving in the morning. Goodnight." The duke turns around. Mary seems disappointed, but then the duke turns back around. "You might tell that footman..." He keeps forgetting his name.

"Thomas."

The duke nods. "Thomas. You might tell him I've gone up." The duke ascends the stairs and Mary processes her disappointment, trying not to cry. I place my hands on Mary's shoulders, comforting her.

A voice speaks from behind us. "So he slipped the hook." It's Edith. She's probably trying to gloat.

"At least I'm not fishing with no bait." Mary snaps at her, and she leaves, with Edith equally upset as her.

I give Edith a sympathetic smile. "She didn't mean it, not really."

Edith shakes her head. "She always means it, even if she's not trying to."

I point to where Mary ran to. "I'd better..."

Edith nods.

I run off to Mary, who sits in the sitting room half in tears. "Mary, darling, are you alright?" I sit next to her.

Mary shakes her head. "I honestly thought that he would have loved me too." She laughs. "I am such a fool!"

"No, you're not. How about I go get Anna to bring you some tea, and you go straight to bed. Things will look better in the morning." I place my arms around her in a hug.

Mary smiles at me. "You are so good to me. I'm glad you're my cousin and my friend. You're like a sister."

"I appreciate that. And we are sisters, no matter who our parents are." I kiss Mary's cheek and head down stairs to find Anna.

When I walk into the Servants' Hall, there are a few people sitting down drinking tea. Anna is one of them.

Everyone stands when I begin to speak. "Anna, do you think you could take some tea up to Lady Mary's room? She's feeling upset, and I thought it might cheer her up to give her some tea and biscuits or something."

"Very well, miss." Anna leaves the room and heads into the kitchen.

Gwen looks at me. "Are you ready for bed, Miss Elizabeth?"

I nod. "Yes, Gwen. You can come."

I head back up the stairs and notice that Mary has gone to her room.

In my room, Gwen helps me undress and get into my nightgown. In bed, with the fire burning brightly, and my book out, I begin to think of the new heir again, and what he might be like.

* * *

The next morning, Gwen wakes me up early so that I may say my farewells to the duke for myself and for Mary. I dress in something pretty and fine; a pretty pink frock that no longer fits Mary, since I am a bit smaller than her. Edith gets all of my dresses that are too small, and Sybil gets hers. Every month, we take turns on who gets a new frock. My turn is next month. It's Mary's month this time.

I walk down the stairs to the Great Hall, where Robert and Carson are talking.

"My lord, would it be acceptable for Bates to ride in front with Taylor? Otherwise it means getting the other car out. He and His Grace are catching the same train." Carson asks Robert.

"Perfectly acceptable. And if His Grace doesn't, he can lump it." Robert insults the duke.

Carson seems pleased by Robert's response. I take Robert's arm in mine. "I didn't know that Bates was leaving."

"Yes, I let him go right before dinner. I didn't want to mention it with the duke around." Robert scowls.

I smile. "I take it that you're not too fond of the duke?" We begin to walk out of the Great Hall.

"No, I am not. He didn't want to wed Mary."

I hurry out to say farewell to the duke. I catch him speaking to Cora. "You've been so kind, Lady Grantham, thank you."

"Goodbye, Duke."

"You will make my farewells to your delightful daughters?" The duke asks.

"They'd have been down if they'd known you were leaving so soon." Cora says.

The duke stutters. "Alas, s-something's come up which has taken me quite by surprise."

Cora smiles. "Obviously."

Robert exits the house. The duke offers his hand out. "Well, Grantham, this has been a highly enjoyable interlude."

"Has it? And I feared it had proved a disappointment." They shake hands.

"Not at all. Not at all, a short stay in your lovely house has driven away my cares." I can't help but notice that Thomas is glaring at the duke. What happened?

The chauffeur turns around in his seat in the car. "We ought to go, my lord, if His Grace is to catch the train."

The duke turns to me. "Mary sent me last night to say farewell. And I come as well." I say.

The duke takes my hand and kisses it. "It was an honor to meet you, Miss Elizabeth."

I smile and the duke gets in the car. I face Robert, as he says his goodbyes to Bates. Mr. Bates was kind to me while he was here, although there weren't many instances where we met.

"Goodbye, Bates. And good luck." Robert says as they shake hands.

"Good luck to you, my lord." Bates gets into the motorcar. Robert looks discomfited.

I begin to turn back to the house, but I stop when Robert's voice startles me.

"Wait!"

I turn to see Robert running after the moving car. Carson walks briskly towards the car as Robert opens the door and takes Bates's travel bag. "Get out, Bates."

"I really mustn't be late." The duke says.

Robert ignores him. "Get back inside, and we'll say no more about it."

Bates takes his bag from Robert and heads inside. Robert closes the car door and watches Bates walk back to the house. "It wasn't right, Carson. I just didn't think it was right."

I smile proudly at my cousin. I didn't think it was right for Bates to leave either, no matter the reason.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Elizabeth - October 1912**_

Today, I have decided to go out riding. Instead of dressing for breakfast, I have Gwen get me into my black riding habit, and I ate something in my room. I really do hate it, having to unfasten the skirt into the apron, but it is safer. Once, when I was sixteen, the family went on a riding for an outing. Usually we went on picnics, but this time, we went riding. I fell off my horse whilst riding side saddle. My skirt caught in the saddle, and I was dragged through the mud, dirt, and some bushes. My face was scratched, my body bruised, and my muscles so sore, I had to stay in bed for three days.

When I arrive at the stairs, I find Cora and Robert walking down. They're talking about the heir.

"I simply do not understand why we are rushing into this." Cora states.

Robert sighs a little. "Matthew Crawley is my heir."

"Patrick was your heir; he never lived here."

"Patrick was in and out of this house since the day he was born. You saw how many of the village turned out for the service." Robert speaks about the funeral.

"But nothing's settled yet."

"It is settled, my dearest one, whether you like it or not." Robert says.

"I wouldn't say that. Not while your mother breathes air." I agree with Cora.

I hurry down the stairs to catch up with them. "Good morning, Robert, Cora." I say kissing their cheeks.

"Good morning, dear." Robert says to me.

Cora kisses my cheek. "Darling, since you're already riding, would you mind going to the Crawley House to welcome and to ask Matthew and his mother to dinner tonight? If they're not too tired, of course. They should be arriving soon."

I smile. "I would love to." I really do want to see what Matthew looks like.

"We'll see you for luncheon, then?" Robert asks me.

"Actually, I was thinking that I would eat somewhere in the village before I go to the Crawley House." I say.

Robert nods. "That's alright. You have fun, but be careful!"

I smile. "Thank you!"

I hurry out to meet Lynch. He helps me mount my horse, Cain, carefully, and mounts his own horse while I unhook my skirt to form into the apron. We ride into the village and eat in a public house, before riding to the Crawley House.

I knock on the door while Lynch watches the horses. The housemaid welcomes me in, and I can hear Matthew and Mrs. Crawley talk in the sitting room.

"What on earth do you mean?" Mrs. Crawley asks.

"Well, they're clearly going to push one of the daughters or the cousin at me. They'll have fixed on that when they heard I was a bachelor." Matthew says. I grin to myself.

Mr. Molesley enters to announce my arrival. "Miss Elizabeth Evans."

Matthew, who had his back facing me, turns around, stunned. I smile. "I do hope I'm not interrupting."

Isobel Crawley gives a little curtsy, although she should not be doing that to me. "Miss Elizabeth."

"Cousin Elizabeth, please. Cousin Cora has sent me down to welcome you and to ask you to dine with us tonight. Unless you're too tired." I continue to smile.

Matthew just stares at me.

"We would be delighted." Isobel says.

I smile wider. "Good. Come at eight." I turn to leave.

"Won't you stay and have some tea?" Isobel asks.

"Oh, no. You're far too busy." I look to Matthew's handsome face, finally. "And I wouldn't want to push in." I give a joking smile. I exit the room, and the house, going over to Cain. I mount him by myself, and Lynch mounts his.

"Lynch, I think we'll go back by the south road." I say.

"Very good, milady."

I unstrap the skirt and arrange in over my legs. I notice that Matthew has run out. "Miss Elizabeth, I hope you didn't misunderstand me. I was only joking."

I smile. "Of course. And Cousin Mary would agree with you. The whole thing is a complete joke."

"And do you agree with her?"

I pause to think. Smiling, I say,"No. Not at all." I ride off with Lynch.

* * *

While I'm dressing for dinner, my mind still races with thoughts of Matthew. He's all I think about now, since we met. As Gwen tightens my corset, I barely even notice that it's far too tight.

"Gwen, if you wouldn't mind, loosen it a bit?" I ask, placing my hands on my curved waist.

Gwen nods. "Of course miss. You usually would have said."

"I know, but I was daydreaming."

Gwen smiles. "What about?"

"Matthew Crawley." I say, before I can even think about it. I've been dying to say his name.

"Matthew Crawley? The new heir?"

I nod. "He's so handsome. I met him earlier and he seems quite nice."

"Are you starting to fancy him?" Gwen asks.

I bite my lip and smile. "Yes, I think I am."

Gwen doesn't say a thing, she simply just helps me into my sequined red and black dress, then leaves. I put on my jewelry and gloves, and add a bit of make up and scent before going over to Mary's room. We always walk down together.

Mary stands before the mirror, fixing her hair and putting on some gloves. "Why are they here at all when you're going to undo it?" Mary asks Cora, who sits on a chair.

"You're father's not convinced it can be undone." Cora says.

I sit on the bed as Mary speaks. "But you'll still try?"

"Granny and I are willing to try."

"And Papa and Elizabeth are not?"

"We'll bring them 'round, you'll see. We're trying to find a lawyer who'll take it on. Elizabeth, what are they like?" Cora turns to me.

I smile. "She's nice enough, and he's..." I try and think of the suitable words. "...affectionate, and charming."

Cora smiles at me, with wide eyes. "Why do you say that?"

I smile again, and blush. "Just an impression. Let's go down and you can decide for yourself." I say, standing up and walking out of the room.

Mary smiles a cocky grin as she and Cora follow me. "I believe she's smitten."

My mouth opens in shock. "I am not!"

Mary raises her eyebrows. "Darling, I believe you are. You're red in the face. You always are when you lie."

"Mary, nothing's wrong if she is or isn't. If Matthew does become the heir, then one of you may have to marry him."

I turn to Cora, shocked. "Me? I thought Mary would always marry the next heir. She was engaged to Patrick."

"Yes, but you will inherit some money from Robert. You are as much of a daughter to us than as Mary is. We love you. You're like Mary's twin." Cora says to me as we walk down the stairs.

I stop walking. "Thank you, Cora. I'm touched, I truly am. I never thought I'd inherit anything from Robert, even if we are related."

"Elizabeth, you may not be a Lady, or have the same last name as us, but you are family. We all love you." Cora embraces me. Mary joins in.

"I can't thank you enough for taking me in. I don't know where I would have gone without all of you." I kiss their cheeks.

Robert's voice comes from the bottom of the stairs. "Cora, dear, they're here. Where are Sybil and Edith?"

"We're right here, Papa!" Sybil says from the top of the stairs.

We all descend the stairs, and walk out with aunt Violet, according to age, but Cora at the front.

The footmen take the guests' coats as Robert approaches. "Hello again. It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Mrs Crawley."

"We're delighted to be here, aren't we Matthew?" Isobel says.

"Delighted." Matthew's eyes find mine as I enter the great hall.

Robert leads them in. Cora leads us closer. "Welcome to Downton."

Isobel smiles. "Thank you. You've been so kind."

"What a reception committee." Matthew says, looking at the staff, who lined up for this event.

The rest of the family is surprised and amused by his comment. I'm not surprised. Isobel must sense the awkwardness of his comment and tries to recover. "Yes, thank you."

Robert steps forward. "This is Carson. We'd all be lost without him. Mama, may I present Matthew Crawley and Mrs Crawley, my mother, Lady Grantham." He introduces the butler and Aunt Violet.

Isobel steps forward and holds out her hand. "What should we call each other?"

Violet looks at her hand, then back up again. "Well, we could always start with Mrs Crawley and Lady Grantham."

I look down, trying not to laugh. Violet always makes such remarks like that. When I look up again, Cora steps forward to guide Isobel to the drawing room. "Come into the drawing room and we can make all the proper introductions."

Violet looks at Carson, who tries to contain his amused smirk. The family moves into the next room, and I find myself next to Matthew. We smile at each other, and I look away, blushing.

One thing I don't know, is that Robert was watching us the entire time.

* * *

At dinner, I sit next to Matthew, who sits next to Mary, who is at the end of the table. As the footmen start coming in, Robert starts conversation.

"Do you think you'll enjoy village life? It will be very quiet after life in the city." Robert looks to Isobel.

"Even Manchester." Violet adds.

Isobel places her napkin on her lap, as does everyone else. "I'm sure I'll find something to keep me busy."

"You might like the hospital." Cora says, remembering that Isobel's late husband was a doctor.

"What sort of hospital is it? How many beds?" Isobel asks.

Violet speaks. "Well, it-it isn't really a hospital."

Robert chuckles. "Don't let Dr. Clarkson hear you. He thinks it's second only to St Thomas's."

"It's a cottage hospital, of course, but quite well equipped." I add.

"Who pays for it?" Isobel asks.

Violet sighs. "Oh, good. Let's talk about money."

"My father gave the building and an endowment to run it. In a way, he set up his own memorial." Robert says, mentioning my Great-Uncle Patrick.

"But how splendid." Isobel compliments him.

"And Mr Lloyd George's new insurance measures will help." Robert says.

Violet scoffs. "Please don't speak that man's name, we are about to eat."

Thomas leans forward over Matthew's shoulder with the first dish. "I will hold it steady and you can help yourself, sir."

"Yes, I know." Matthew says, as they never thought that he knew how things were served. "Thank you." He takes some fruit, and Thomas moves over to Mary. I am always served last, since I'm not a real Lady or an actual daughter of Robert. But I don't mind, not really. I'm only served first on my birthday.

Mary smiles as Robert notes the exchange. "You'll soon get used to the way things are done here."

"If you mean that I'm accustomed to a very different life from this, then that is true." Matthew answers her comment.

I look over to Matthew. "What will you do with your time?"

"I've got a job in Ripon. I said I'll start tomorrow." Matthew answers.

Robert looks horrified. "A job?"

"In a partnership. You might have heard of it, _Havel and Carter_. They need someone who understands industrial law, I'm glad to say. Although, I'm afraid most of it will be wills and conveyancing." Matthew answers.

Robert looks Matthew in the eye. "You do know I mean to involve you in the running of the estate?"

"Oh, don't worry. There are plenty of hours in the day. And, of course, I'll have the weekend." Matthew takes a bite of fruit as I am served.

"We'll discuss this later. We mustn't bore the ladies." Robert says politely.

As I look over, Violet has a confused look on her face. "What-what is a week-end?"

I just about drop my grapes.

* * *

After dinner, as the ladies exit the dining room, Isobel turns to Cora. "I'm so interested to see the hospital."

Violet scoffs, as she usually does. "Mm, well, you would be with your late husband a doctor."

"Not just my husband, my father and brother, too, and I trained as a nurse during the war." Isobel says.

"Oh, fancy." Violet says sarcastically.

"I'd love to be involved in some way."

"Well, you could always help with the bring and buy sale next month. That would be most appreciated." Violet says, knowing that no one wants to do that. The other girls exchange amused smiles as we follow behind.

I step up next to Isobel. "I volunteer at the hospital in my spare time, whenever I can, of course. Dr Clarkson is very fond of me, I'm sure I could persuade him to let you help."

Isobel smiles at me. "Thank you."

I get a cross look from Violet. She doesn't approve of me sometimes, especially when I butt in to other people's conversations.

Thomas bows as we pass his post. He gives me a strange look of scorn.

I'm known as the 'low-class-cousin' in this house. I've heard Thomas and Miss O'Brien say it. The only people who are kind to me are Anna, Gwen, Mr Carson, Mrs Hughes, William, and Mrs Patmore. I've met the kitchen maid, Daisy, a few times, and she's kind as well. The other servants just look at me like I'm a piece of dirt.

I do not wish to be the object of scorn in this house.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Elizabeth - October 1912**_

The next day, I sit in the library reading another book, waiting for Robert and Violet to come back from their walk. Thomas enters and glares at me, before going over to a table and arranging the newspapers.

Robert's voice comes from outside. "I thought you didn't like him?"

"Well, so what? I have plenty of friends I don't like." Violet says.

"Would you want Mary or Elizabeth to marry one of them?" Robert asks, and I freeze. Marry who?

Violet sighs as they come closer. "Why do you always have to pretend to be nicer than the rest of us?"

"Perhaps I am."

"Then pity your wife whose fortune must go to this odd young man who talks about weekends and jobs. If Mary or Elizabeth were to marry him, then all would be resolved." Violet says as they come into the library through the door leading directly outside.

I put my book down on a table next to the sofa I was sitting on, and stand up. Violet and Robert look as if I caught them talking about me behind their back, which is true. "Cousin Robert, you wouldn't mind if I were to go on a walk or a ride through out the field, would you? Hello, Aunt Violet."

Violet smiles at me. "Hello, dear."

Robert takes a deep breath in. "No, I suppose I wouldn't mind. You may go, just be back an hour before dark, so you have two hours to spare before dinner."

I'm surprised; Robert doesn't usually allow me to go out on my own.

I can't help it. I throw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Robert!" I kiss his cheek before grabbing my hat from the sofa, and running out of the way they came in. Lynch isn't in the stables, so I don't bother with saddling Cain. I push a bucket, upside down, next to the edge of the stall, and call Cain over. I step on the bucket, then the top of the stall wall. I sit on Cain's bare back, and move him toward the door, where I unlatch the gate and ride out.

I kick Cain and push him into a run, and pass the front door, where Violet is walking out with Violet. Violet's face is so noticeable, even from riding Cain. She is astonished to see me riding without a saddle, bridle, and with a leg on each side of the horse. To make it worse, my hat flies off, taking my flower cob with it, making my hair unravel from it's braided bun, and fly out into the wind.

"Elizabeth Victoria Evans! You come back here right now, young lady!" Violet shouts at me, and I pretend not to hear.

I get to the fields, I let the sun warm my face, and enjoy the last of the warm weather before winter rolls in. I get close to the village, and notice that I'm near the Crawley House. I pull on Cain's mane, and slows down to a stop. I let him eat some grass in the fields, and I just lay down on his back, warming myself.

_**3rd Person-**_

The car bringing him home from the station drives into the front drive of Crawley house. He gets out, and notices that a horse is on the hill behind the house. Matthew takes the trek up and notices that Elizabeth is lying on the horses back.

"Hello." He says, causing Elizabeth to sit up in alarm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Elizabeth smiles as she turns and realizes who is speaking to her. "It's alright."

The sun starts to shine, making Elizabeth's dark brown hair appear lighter and golden, falling around and framing her face in soft waves, from the braids. Her blue eyes stand out in the light pink top and tan skirt that she's wearing. Her pale skin glows, making her look like an angel.

_'She's absolutely radiant.'_ Matthew thinks. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Elizabeth shrugs. "I was bored. I needed to get out." Her accent is mesmerizing.

"If you want, I could walk back to the house with you."

Elizabeth smiles. "I would love that."

She swings her other leg over Cain's back, and Matthew offers to help her down. She accepts, and takes slides down.

Matthew offers her his arm, and she accepts once again, blushing. They walk arm in arm, with Cain by her side, back to Downton Abbey.

* * *

Cora, Violet, and I go over to the Crawley House for a chat with Isobel, and for tea, the next day. I sit in a lounging chair across from Violet, sitting quietly, as they discuss Matthew and marriage. Mary is the most eligible to marry him, but I secretly want to be accepted. Isobel has informed us that Matthew wants to choose his own wife, and I accept that. But, I do hope that he will consider choosing me, if it doesn't sound too selfish.

The front door opens and is shut, and Isobel rushes out of the room to greet Matthew. I barely listened to the conversation.

"Ah, there you are, dear. I was hoping you'd be home in time." Isobel says.

"Time for what?" Matthew asks, sounding confused.

"I've been paid the compliment of a visit." They enter the living room.

Matthew smiles, looking at me. "Hello." He looks at the other ladies.

"Good afternoon, Cousin Matthew." Cora greets him.

Violet looks less encouraged. "Afternoon."

"We were just saying how charming this room is now." I say, as Isobel joins Cora on the sofa.

Violet scoffs. "Mm. It always seemed rather dark when my mother-in-law lived here. But then she made everything rather dark." She chuckles, and I smile.

Mr Molesley offers Matthew a tray of teacakes. "No, thank you." Matthew moves over the the table with the tea.

"Cup-cup of tea, sir?" Molesley asks.

"It's all right, I'll help myself." Matthew say, pouring himself some tea. I notice that Matthew's stubborn self-sufficiency, which I admire, it making Molesley uncomfortable.

"So, Molesley, how do you find being home again? Your father must be glad you're back." I make conversation.

"He is, miss." He answers, as Matthew takes one of the teacakes from the tray he's holding. Violet watches painfully.

Violet turns to Molesley. "Might I give you this cup?"

Molesley nods. "Ma'am." He takes the cup.

Violet turns to Isobel. "I'm afraid we must be going."

I can't help but look disappointed. I wanted to see Matthew longer.

But, I rise with the others. "Thank you." Violet says to Isobel.

"You'll think about it?" Cora asks.

Isobel nods.

We head out to the car, and climb in. When we are off, I make conversation.

"I wish we could have stayed longer." I adjust the hat on my head.

Violet looks confused. "Why?"

"I might've talked with Matthew a bit more, before tonight."

"My dear, you have not fallen in love with him, have you?" Violet asks.

I stumble with words. "Fallen in love? That is a bit extreme, don't you think? And I fond of him? Yes, I am, extremely. Love is too soon, and besides, Mary is the one most likely to marry him-"

Cora stops my rambling. "Darling, did you not listen to what we were discussing with Isobel? You are an option to be wed to Matthew. Mary will most likely not accept him, and Robert will be upset about it, but you are our fourth daughter, and if you marry Matthew, we will be most delighted."

"I'm your fourth daughter?" I ask.

"Fourth daughter?" Violet asks, unaware of the term.

Cora nods. "Yes. When we went to get Elizabeth from America, a few months after Mary was born, we adopted her in the States, because she was a newborn, and we wanted her to be a citizen of her birth-country . We confirmed in back here, but Elizabeth had to keep her birth name in order to be a citizen. We didn't want to mention it until it was the right time."

Tears have formed in my eyes. "Thank you, Cora. Thank you." I lean over in my seat to hug her.

"My darling, we love you. You have always been a daughter to us, no matter what." Cora kisses my cheek.

* * *

When we arrive back at the Abbey, Cora finds the missing button of her new evening coat in the gravel. She is going up to rest, but she wants to give the button to Miss O'Brien first. I want to speak with Gwen, since I tell her everything, so I go downstairs with Cora.

When we reach the end of the stairs, and walk towards the Servant's Hall, we hear O'Brien speaking, sounding cross.

"And if anyone thinks I'm going to pull my forelock and curtsy to this Mr Nobody from Nowhere-" Cora starts to speak, cutting O'Brien off.

"O'Brien."

The servants stand, and I stand quietly.

"Were you discussing Mr Crawley?" Cora asks.

"Yes, milady." O'Brien answers.

"Is it your place to do so?"

"I've got my opinions, milady, same as anybody." O'Brien answers as Mrs Hughes enters the room.

Mrs Hughes stands next to Cora. "Can I help Your Ladyship?"

"This is the button we're missing from my new evening coat, I found it lying on the gravel-" Cora hands Mrs Hughes the button. "-but I was shocked qat the talk I heard as I came in. Mr Crawley is His Lordship's cousin and heir. You will, therefore, please accord him the respect he's entitled to." Cora says to O'Brien.

"But you don't like him yourself, milady. You never wanted him to-" O'Brien begins.

"You're sailing perilously close to the wind, O'Brien. If we're to be friends, you will not speak in that way again about the Crawleys or any member of Lord Grantham's family. Mr Crawley may become my son-in-law one day, if he'll have Miss Evans." Cora mentions me.

"I thought Miss Evans was His Lordship's cousin." O'Brien says, as that is what everyone knows of.

Cora places her hand on my back. "_Lady _Elizabeth was adopted by His Lordship and I in America, when she was a newborn. We never spoke of it until now. You will address her differently from now on." Cora stops and takes a breath. "I'm going up to rest. Wake me at the dressing gong." Cora walks out of the room.

I look over to Gwen, who stands at the table. I nod and call her. "Gwen."

Gwen steps away from the other servants. "Yes, milady?"

"Will you come with me, please?"

Gwen nods. "Yes, milady."

We walk out of the room together, and up the stairs. When we're out of view, I turn to Gwen. "Only address me as 'Lady' when we're around others. Otherwise, call me Elizabeth."

"Yes, mi-" I cut Gwen off with a look. "-Elizabeth."

I laugh, and she joins in, being a good friend of mine.

* * *

After I dressed for dinner, and talked to Gwen, I went over to Mary's room. Sybil and Edith were already in there; I'm always the last one ready, but I'm before Cora in coming to Mary's room.

Sybil smiles at me. "Hello, sister." She hugs me.

"Your mother told you?" I ask.

"She's your mother, too." Mary says.

I nod.

"Why are you so against Matthew?" Sybil asks Mary, sitting down on a chair.

"Aside from the fact he's planning to steal out inheritance?" Mary answers with a question.

Edith speaks up from where she's sitting on the bed. "Your inheritance. It makes no difference to Sybil, Elizabeth, and me. We won't inherit, whatever happens."

"He isn't one of us." Mary says.

I decide to defend Matthew. "Cousin Freddy's studying for the bar, and so is Vivian McDonald."

I notice that Edith is sneaking a peek through a book of Mary's, one that's sitting on her bed. Looks like a letter.

"At Lincoln's Inn. Not sitting at a dirty little desk in Ripon. Besides, his father was a doctor." Mary tells me.

"There's nothing wrong with doctors. We all need doctors. And I'm volunteering as a nurse sometimes." I say.

"Volunteering as a nurse is different. We all need crossing sweepers and draymen, too, it doesn't mean we have to dine with them." Mary retorts back.

The door opens, and Edith, who was reading the letter, shuts the book. Cora enters the room. "Whom don't we have to dine with?"

Edith sits back on the bedpost. "Mary doesn't care for Cousin Matthew."

Cora is silent for a moment, then turns to Sybil. "Sybil, be a dear and fetch my black evening shawl. O'Brien knows which one." She turns to Edith as Sybil gets up to leave. "And Edith, can you see if the drawing room's ready?" Edith leaves, too.

I start to stand. "Do you want me to leave as well?"

"No, dear. I would like you to stay."

I sit back down.

"Glad to catch you two alone." Cora says, walking towards Mary, and sitting down on a chair.

"You've driven the others away." Mary retorts back.

Cora chuckles. "Perhaps I have." She looks at the flowers on Mary's vanity table. "Pretty. The point is, my dears, I don't want you, any of you, to feel you have to dislike Matthew."

"You dislike the idea of him, don't you?" I ask.

"That was before he came. Now he's here, I don't see any future in it. Not the way things are." Cora answers.

"I don't believe a woman can be forced to give away all her money to a distant cousin of her husband's. Not in the 20th century. It's too ludicrous for words." Mary smooths her hair.

"It's not as simple as that. The money isn't mine anymore. It forms a part of the estate." Cora starts to say.

"Even so, when I judge hears-" Mary starts to retort again.

"For once in your life, will you please just listen?!" Cora says annoyed.

Mary is shocked by _our_ mother's gruffness, and so am I. But, Mary begins to listen.

Cora settles down. "I believe there's an answer which would secure both yours and Elizabeth's futures and give you a position."

Mary looks at me, then back to Mama. "You can't be serious."

"Just think about it. I know Elizabeth already has." Cora says.

Mary looks to me, astonished. "You've already known about this? I don't have to think about it. Marry a man who can barely hold his knife like a gentleman?"

"Oh, you exaggerate." Cora tells Mary.

"You're American, you don't understand these things."

Both mine and Cora's jaws drop. We're both American.

"Have you mentioned this to Granny? Did she laugh?" Mary pulls on her gloves.

"Why would she? It was her idea." Cora says.

Mary turns to gape at her mother, and so do I.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Elizabeth - October 1912  
**_

We sit at the table in the dining room, with Matthew and Isobel, making conversation. I sit next to Matthew again, and Mary is at the head of the table, again.

Robert speaks to Isobel. "Have you been able to explore the village?" He asks.

"Indeed, I have. And I thought the hospital a great credit to your father's memory. But I'm afraid the good doctor and I did not see eye to eye." Isobel answers.

Violet comments. "Oh, you amaze me."

Isobel ignores the comment. "He is treating one of your tenant, John Drake, for dropsy, but seems reluctant to embrace some of the newer treatments."

"Drake is a good man, and far too young to die, but I suppose the doctor knows his business." Robert says.

"Not as well as Mrs Crawley, apparently." Violet comments again.

Isobel tries to reply, but Robert steps in first. "By the way, if you ever want to ride, just let Lynch know, and he'll sort it out for you." He says to Matthew.

"Oh, Papa, Cousin Matthew doesn't ride." Mary says.

Matthew looks at her. "I ride."

"And do you hunt?"

Matthew hesitates. "No, I don't hunt."

"I daresay there's not much opportunity in Manchester." Violet comments. Again.

She chuckles.

"Are you a hunting family?" Matthew asks.

Mary smiles. "Families like ours are always hunting families."

Robert steps in. "Not always. Billy Skelton won't have them on his land."

"But all the Skeltons are mad." Mary says.

Matthew looks at Mary and I. "Do either of you hunt?"

Mary answers first. "Occasionally. I suppose you're more interested in books than country sport, like Elizabeth."

"I probably am. You'll tell me that's rather unhealthy."

Mary smiles again. "Not unhealthy. Just unusual...among our kind of people."

Robert, Violet, and Isobel are all astonished at Mary's snobbery. I'm honestly kind of hurt.

I swallow a bite of food and place my napkin to my mouth before turning to Isobel. "Cousin Isobel, if you'd like, I'll come with you to the hospital to convince Dr Clarkson to do a procedure on Mr Drake. I agree with you; the man should have the chance to live."

Isobel smiles. "Well said. And thank you."

Mary speaks again, to Matthew. "I've been studying the story of Andromeda, do you know it? I know Elizabeth does."

I close my eyes, knowing where this is heading.

Matthew looks to her. "Why?"

Mary begins the story. "Her father was King Cepheus, whose country was being ravaged by storms, and in the end, he decided the only way to appease the gods was to sacrifice his eldest daughter to a hideous sea monster. So, they chained her naked to a rock-"

Violet begins to chuckle rather uncomfortably. "Really? Mary, we'll all need our smelling salts in a minute."

"But the sea monster didn't get her did he?" Matthew asks. I smile and look at everyone. Sybil is transfixed by the story and the drama playing out right in front of her.

Mary seems shocked, almost. "No. Just when it seemed he was the only solution to her father's problems, she was rescued."

"By Perseus." Matthew and I say at the same time.

Some of the wind goes out of Mary's sails. "That's right. Perseus, son of a god. Rather more fitting, wouldn't you say?"

"That depends. I'd have to know more about the princess and the sea monster in question." Matthew bites into his food.

It's silent for a while.

"Didn't Andromeda marry Perseus?" I ask.

Mary looks up at me. "Yes, she did. You should know that."

I nod. "Yes, I do. And that means that the sea monster never got his 'happy ending.'"

Mary seems confused. "Why would a sea monster have a happy ending?"

"I don't know. I do know that everyone should get a chance at a happy ending."

Matthew turns to me. "That is quite right. You should be a teacher or write your own book or something. You'd be good at it."

I smile. "Thank you."

He smiles back.

* * *

After dinner, I rush to the library to see Matthew one more time tonight. I open the window and let the cool air hit my face. I can hear what their saying from up here.

Matthew and Violet walk side by side as they head to the car to take them back to the houses. "I'm sorry Mary was rather sharp this evening." Violet apologizes.

Matthew chuckles. "I doubt Cousin Mary and I are destined to be close friends."

"Mmph." Violet grunts.

"I don't blame her. Her father's home and her fortune are to be passed to me. It's very harsh." Matthew adds.

"What would you say if the entail was set aside in Mary's favor?" Violet asks.

"I should try and accept it with as good a grace as I could muster."

"Would you?" Violet asks. She pauses in front of the car. "What do you think of Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth is very beautiful, and kind, and considerate of others. I think very highly of her. Why?" Matthew looks to Violet.

"She is the adoptive daughter of Lord and Lady Grantham. We all found out today from the adopters themselves."

"That's very nice. I'm glad to think she is in a good home with a good family." Matthew says.

"What would you say if Elizabeth were to...marry?" Violet asks, and my eyes widen.

Matthew freezes. "The lucky man has the best thing coming for him. I'd be jealous, and wish it were me."

Violet smiles and turns to the car, where the chauffeur opens the door. "Oh. Well, good evening, Taylor."

"Good evening, milady."

Taylor hold the door open for Violet.

"Thank you." Violet is helped into the car.

* * *

The next day, Robert is off showing Matthew the grounds, and the others are off shopping, riding, or in the village. Even the servants. I decided to stay at home, to catch up on my reading. As I am reading, I hear the doorbell ring. I know a few of the servants are still here, and I know that they should answer the door.

Someone does open the door. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, sir." It's Bates.

"I'm here to see Lord Grantham." A man's voice says.

"Is he expecting you?" Good for you, Bates. Robert probably is not.

"No. But he'd be very interested in what I have to tell him." The man says.

"His Lordship is not at home, but if you will leave your name-" Bates begins to say, but is cut off.

I stand, and start to walk toward the front door.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't go all high and mighty with me. I don't know who you are, but you're certainly not the butler, so don't try and make out who you are."

"How do you know?" Bates asks.

"Because Charlie Carson's the butler 'round here."

"Does your business concern him?"

"It might do." The man doesn't use very well English.

"Excuse me for one moment, sir."

I enter the small library, and see that Bates and Anna are here. "Fetch Mr Carson as fast as you can." Bates says to Anna.

Anna nods and the stranger walks in uninvited. Bates turns back to Anna. "Use the front door."

Anna goes outside and the stranger smirks after her. "If you would like to follow me, sir." Bates turns around to lean the man somewhere to wait.

"Oh, no. If you think you're tucking me away somewhere, you've got another thing coming."

"You will be more comfortable, sir." Bates starts to speak.

"Sorry, chump." The man turns around and walks into the small library, seeing me, then turns into the library and looks around. "Oh, aye. I'll not mind waiting in here."

Bates follows him in, then sees me. "I'm very sorry, Miss Evans, to disturb you."

"_Miss Evans_, aye? Well, I'll definitely not mind waiting in here. Come over here, lass." The man motions to me in a rude way.

I open my mouth in shock. "You dare speak to me that way?"

The man shrugs. "You aren't one of the daughters of the house. You're name is Miss Evans."

Bates steps forward. "She is the adopted daughter of Lord Grantham, and his cousin. You will not speak to her in such way."

"But, why doesn't the lass from the low country go by Lord Grantham's last name, if she is the adopted daughter?" The man asks, mentioning where I'm from, since he heard the accent I learned from Cora.

"Because Lord and Lady Grantham thought I would want to remember who I am and where I am from." I answer. "And there's no shame in that."

The man sighs and looks around the library again. Sybil enters, wearing a riding outfit. "Bates?"

"This...gentleman is an acquaintance of Mr Carson, milady." Bates answers, unable to find the right word to describe this man.

"What is he doing in here?"

"He says he has urgent business with His Lordship." Bates answers.

"Urgent." The stranger says.

"I've sent for Mr Carson to come at once." Bates says.

I nod. "Then we'll stay with you in case explanations are needed." I say.

Bates turns to me, and mouths, 'Thank you.'

After a while of waiting, the man has had enough and begins to shout. "How long are you expecting me to wait? I'm a very busy man, you know."

I hold my hands up, to calm him down. "If you could be patient a little while longer, sir."

Someone enters the library, and I turn to see Robert. "May I ask you this is and precisely what is going on?"

Mr Carson and Anna enter the room. "Mr Bates, what are you...? Er...I'm sorry, Your Lordship. Mr Bates, you may go now."

Robert stops Bates and Anna from leaving. "No, stay where you are. No one is going anywhere. Do I take it you know this man?" Robert asks Carson.

The man looks to Carson. "Don't try and deny it."

"No, I won't deny it." Mr. Carson says. "I do know him, my lord, but not what he is doing in the library." Mr. Carson looks at Bates for an explanation.

Bates leans on his cane. "I tried to take him downstairs out of sight, Mr. Carson, but he wouldn't come."

"Thank you, that was thoughtful." Mr. Carson looks at Bates.

"But who is he?" Robert asks.

Carson hesitates to say. It must be about his past, something that he doesn't want anyone knowing about.

The man looks smug at Carson. "Will you tell him or shall I?"

"His name is Charles Grigg. We worked together at one time." Carson says reluctantly.

Charles Grigg huffs. "Oh, I'm a little more than that, aren't I, Charlie? We're like brothers, him and me."

"We're not like brothers." Carson says, getting a little bit angry.

Mr. Grigg pulls out a piece of paper and holds it in his hands. "We were a double act. On the halls."

I step forward, amazed at this. "You were on the stage?"

Robert steps forward. "Carson, is this true?"

Mr. Carson seems a bit embarrassed. "It is, my lord."

"The Cheerful Charlies, that's what they called us." Mr. Grigg does a tap dance and hands Robert a flier for their old act while Carson rolls his eyes. "We did quite well, didn't we?"

Carson looks at Mr. Grigg. "Until you couldn't keep your hands out of the till."

"Would you like us to go, Mr. Carson?" Anna asks.

Carson shakes his head. "No. You know it now. You might as well bear witness to my shame. He turned up in the village with no warning some days ago on the run, asking for somewhere to hide, and of course, for money."

"God in heaven." Robert mutters under his breath.

Carson continues. "He's wanted for some petty crime of which he is, of course, guilty."

"Hey, steady on." Mr. Grigg warns.

Carson speaks more about the matter. "He threatened to expose my past to make me a laughingstock in this house. And in my vanity and pride, I gave him what he wanted.

Mr. Grigg scoffs. "You did not."

"I put him in an empty cottage and fed him from the kitchens. I couldn't buy food in the village, it would raise too many questions. I stole. I'm a thief. She...saw it." Carson indicates Anna.

Anna shakes her head. "I'd never have said anything, Mr-"

"And now my disgrace is complete. My lord, you have my resignation." Carson cuts Anna off from saying any more.

Robert declines. "Really, Carson, there's no need to be quite so melodramatic. You're not playing Sydney Carton." Robert turns to Mr. Grigg. "So, why have have you come her, if he has done everything you asked of him?"

"Because he hasn't." Mr. Grigg states as he sits down in a chair. "He wouldn't give me any money."

Carson looks at Robert. "If I had, how could I have prevented his returning to Downton once it was spent?"

Robert clears his throat. "My dear Mr. Grigg..."

"Ah. Nice to see someone 'round here's got some manners." Mr. Grigg interrupts rather rudely.

Carson is enraged. "Hold your tongue!"

"I'll tell you what is going to happen. When I have given you twenty pounds, you will leave Downton immediately and we will never set eyes on you again." Robert says.

"I'll have to see about that." Mr. Grigg retorts.

Robert continues. "If you return to this area, I will personally ensure your conviction for theft and blackmail."

Mr. Grigg springs up from the chair, shocked. "Just a minute-"

Robert doesn't have time for that minute. "You will serve from five to ten years in His Majesty's custody." He pulls out his wallet.

"You think you're such a big man, don't you? Just 'cause you're a lord, you think you can do what you like with me." Mr. Grigg is obviously angry now.

Robert holds out the cash. "I think it, because it is true."

Grigg debates for a moment, then takes the money. "You'll not always be in charge, you know. The day is coming when your lot will have to toe the line just like the rest of us."

"Perhaps. But happily for Carson, that day has not come yet." Robert says.

Grigg looks at Carson and stalks off. Anna and Bates follow, but Sybil and I remain. We give each other unknowing looks about what just happened.

"I...take it my resignation has not been accepted?" Carson asks.

Robert smiles. "My dear fellow, we all have chapters we would rather keep unpublished. To be honest, Carson, I'm rather impressed. Did you really sing and dance and everything in front of an audience?"

Sybil and I smile.

"I did." Carson says, ashamed.

I step forward. "And do you ever miss it?"

Carson looks at me. "Not in the least, miss."


End file.
